


[PODFIC] These Things Were Here

by miss_echidna



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Animal Transformations, Anxiety, Breakfast, Drunkenness, Feelings, Friendship/Love, Gift Giving, Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Protectiveness, Psychological Trauma, Snakes, Stress Relief, Tea, Touching, this is a LONG podfic buckle up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_echidna/pseuds/miss_echidna
Summary: Crowley, following times of overwhelming distress, resorted to the snake form as a means of finding comfort and solitude.





	[PODFIC] These Things Were Here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These Things Were Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412872) by [MajorEnglishEsquire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorEnglishEsquire/pseuds/MajorEnglishEsquire). 

> I'm not used to doing long pods so a big bunch of flowers to MajorEnglishEsquire for their patience! This fic really has it all—cuddles, emotional revelations, handling snake!Crowley with all the tenderness he deserves—and it made my insides go all squishy reading it the first time, and while I was reading aloud. If you're looking for it, this fic has it :)

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 01:47:48 
  * **File type:** MP3 (141 MB) 

### Hosting

  * Stream and Download: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1KXB8lRp9PU1IYG0g3p48qjUX7WJNrlB5/view?usp=sharing)

  



End file.
